The Reincarnation
by miramisa90212
Summary: Louwry is a powerful stellar mage. When she fell in love with a man, her doom came. She promised him that her reincarnate will be born & will destroy his reincarnate. When her reincarnate was born, will she destroy his reincarnate or fall in love with him
1. The Past

**It's my first time so please bear with me! And I don't own fairy tail!:)) **

**CHAPTER 1: THE PAST **

"Tch!" an annoyed blonde complained, as she fell from her stand. "Come on Louwry! Magnolia is a very long way and it's not as simple as you think it is!" Louwry's cat companion, Lo, said to her partner. "I'm sorry okay! Let's just hurry up before the train leaves us for good!" Louwry replied. Louwry Catphield and her family are considered as one of the best stellar mages in history. Louwry has the gold keys of Aquarius, Leo, Taurus, Virgo, Cancer, and Sagittarius. She is the youngest of the Catphield family and the best among her siblings. She is usually envied by others because of her beauty, intelligence, bravery, and strength. While continuing their journey, Louwry bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Louwry yelled "well you should be the one to wa-!" but before the stranger could continue, he was stopped by Louwry's beauty. Her healthy and straight blonde hair, her sparkling brown eyes, and her flawless skin. "Hey! Hey you! Why are you staring up in space? You should be apologizing to me right now!" Louwry demanded "I'm sorry for my rude behavior" he said. "By the way, I'm Areis. Aeris Fienndel. And your name is?" "Louwry. Louwry Catphield." she said. "Anyway, where are you heading? You seem to be in a hurry" Aeris asked her "I'm going to Magnolia" Louwry said "what a coincidence! I'm going to Magnolia as well." Aeris said "well, we're going to a train station that might leave us later on so we should keep going, right Lo" Louwry said while staring at her cat "yes we should. Anyway, would you like to accompany us Aeris?" Lo asked him "it's okay unless Louwry doesn't want me to" Aeris said "you don't need to acc- ouch! What did you do that for!" Louwry complained as she rubbed Lo's slap "She would love to have you accompany us, right Louwry?" Lo siad while staring at her. "Umm, right." Louwry said in despair. When they arrived at the train station, Louwry was already tired because Lo stopped to buy things in a small store so they had to run so as not to miss the train. "I'm so tired!" Louwry complained. When they went in the train and arrived in Magnolia, they stopped to eat some food. but they were disturbed while they were having their peaceful meal "Hey! This is a hostage! Give me all your money!" the hostage taker said while he pulled Louwry. The people were too scared so they started giving their money. But Aeris didn't. In fact, he amused the hostage taker. "Hey! Where's your money!" he yelled at Aeris. "Why do you need my money?" Aeris said "because I said so!" the hostage taker said as he placed his gun nearer to Louwry's head "Aeris just give this idiot the money" Louwry said "No" Aeris refused "so, you won't give your money! Well, I'll just let you see your friend die!" the hostage taker said, ready to fire his gun to Louwry's head. While Lo was worrying about her friend who couldn't do anything and before the hostage taker could shoot Louwry, Aeris beated him up. Louwry was releaased and safe. Because of that incident, Louwry knew that she can trust Aries. While they were walking, Aeris stopped while looking at the Fairy Tail guild. "Do you want to go to this guild?" Louwry asked him. "Yeah. It was my dream but I'm not sure if I'm strong enough." Aeris worried. "I know you're strong enough because of what you did for me a while ago in the hostage" Louwry said with asmile on her face. "thanks" Aeris said "so as a reward for your bravery of saving me from that hostage taking bastard..." she took his hand and went straight to Fairy Tail. "I'm back master!" Louwry said. Aeris' eyes widened because he didn't know that she was part of Fairy Tail! "Welcome back Louwry!" many greeted her cheerfully "Hey guys! It feels great to be back! And I brought someone new!" she said, pointing to Aeris "Umm, hi!" he said, too shy to look at them eye to eye. When Master Makarov saw him, he greeted him with a smile. "Hello! What's your name?" he asked "I'm Aeris. Aeris Fienndel. Nice to meet you." he said. "You see master, he wants to join Fairy Tail. He's desperate!" she said. So Master welcomed Aeris to Fairy Tail. Months past and each day, Louwry's trust and love for Aeris increases. She tries to stop her feelings for him but her love for him is too strong. One day, Aeris met a girl named Eranious. She was very beautiful and so he fell in love with her. Louwry didn't know about Eranious because Aeris kept it from her. Louwry was going on a job with Aeris. While they were doing their job, Aeris saw Eranious. They both planned to see each other tonight.

At Nighttime...

Eranious was waiting for Aeris and when she saw him, they both hugged each other tightly. Back in the tent, Louwry planned to go for a short walk. But in case she sees trouble, she brought her keys with her. While Louwry was taking her short walk, she saw Aeris. She ran to him but when she saw Eranious with him, she stopped and went back to the tent, weeping. When Aeris went back to the tent, he saw Louwry weeping. "Are you okay Louwry?" Aeris asked "who was that girl with you?" Louwry asked. Aeris was shocked with Louwry's question and so he lied. "What girl?" he asked, trying to not be obvious that he's lying. "Nevermind" Louwry said.

Louwry and Aeris didn't speak to each other for days. When Louwry was done with her S-class mission, she saw Aeris who just finished his S-class mission. But just when he thought that his job was over, the monster he was battling got him. Louwry stood watching him suffer. So she tried to help him. But when she was about to help him, the monster put Aeris down. Aeris didn't know what was going on so he tried running but he was stopped when the monster transformed to Eranious. Eranious was going to hurt Louwry but Aeris protected her. But sadly, Louwry was striked by the monstrous hand of Eranious. "Thank you for bringing her to me Aeris!" Eranious said, hugging Aeris tightly. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND LET GO OF ME!" Aeris said. "H-h-how c-could y-y-y-you A-A-Aeris! I t-t-trusted y-y-you!" her voice was struggling from the pain of her wound. Louwry tried speaking clearly "after I die, my reincarnate will be born. She will your reincarnates especially yous, Aeris!" Louwry said. And before her last breath, she used the rest of her power to get rid of Aeris and Eranious. They both died. After a few years, Louwry's spirit together with her keys, went to her reincarnate's mother, Layla. Layla's husband was amazed. Louwry said "give this to the child you will bear. She will be a successful wizard. She will be the one to finish the mission I left here on earth. Take care of her. Once she is 17, one of you should tell her about this." and when Louwry's spirit left the couple, Layla's stomach started aching. She was to give birth. And when the baby got out, Louwry's reincarnate was born. Lucy Heartfilia.

**Please review my story! There will be many twists here in my story! I'll try to make the next chapter soon. I'm too busy with school! Once again, Please REVIEW!:))**


	2. Her 15th Year on Earth

**I don't own Fairy Tail:)) **

Chapter 2: Her 15th Year on Earth

"It's my 15th birthday!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs while jumping up and down. "I wonder what's my gift from dad" Lucy wondered. She got dressed and was planning to go to the dining table for breakfast. When she opened the door, she saw her dad standing in front of her room. "Good morning Lucy! How was your sleep last night?" he asked with a smile on his face. "It was fine" Lucy said, smiling. Her dad entered her room and sat on her chair. Lucy sat as well, wondering why her father went to her room. "You're 15 already. You're growing up." he said with tears flowing out of his eyes. Lucy didn't say anything but smiled. Her father brought out a velvet box. At the corner of it was embedded 'LH' in a fancy lettering. He gave the box to Lucy and said "open it. I bet you'll like it". So she opened the box and saw gold and silver keys. It looked familiar to her and asked "what are these keys for?" "you were born a wizard. These are zodiac keys and you are a stellar mage. I will explain everything you need to know once you're 18" her father said. Lucy didn't know what to say so she hugged him tightly with tears flowing out of her eyes. _I wonder what he'll tell me when I'm 18 _Lucy wondered. But all she could ever think of at that time was the keys her dad gave her.

**I'm sorry if it's short. Please review my story!:))**


	3. The Time Has Come

**I do not own fairy tail:))**

Chapter 3: The Time Has Come

Three years passed and it was Lucy's 18th birthday. "Madame Lucy, Mr. Heartfilia wants to talk to you in his office" the chambermaid said, bowing to her. "I'll go to him" Lucy said with a smile on her bright face. When she went to her father's office, he locked the door and asked Lucy to sit down. "I think it's time that you should know everything your mother and I have been keeping from you ever since you were born." he said. Lucy was very puzzled when she heard her father say that. _I have a bad feeling about this_ she thought. "What is it?" she asked. Her father continued "it was the day of your birth and your mother and I were very excited. But on that same day, Louwry Catphield's spirit appeared to us and said that the child your mother will bear which is you, will be her reincarnate. She said that she will be a successful wizard and that she will destroy the reincarnates of the people who killed her. She will finish the mission she failed to accomplish when she was still here on earth. _You _are her reincarnate. _You _will be a successful wizard. _You _will destroy the reincarnates of the people who killed her. And _you_ will be the one to finish the mission she failed to accomplish. You will join a guild in Magnolia. I have a list of guilds here. Choose the one you desire" he kept on panting because he didn't have much oxygen while he was speaking. So Lucy closed her eyes and depended on where her index finger will land. When her finger landed, she saw the name of the guild. The guild's name is...Fairy Tail.

**Please review this chapter. I'm sorry if it's short. I'll try to make the other chapters longer:))**


	4. They Meet Each Other

**Before moving on to the next chapter, I would like to make a correction. The master of Fairy Tail in Louwry's time should be named Meardolle. I accidentally typed Makarov since I'm used to him as Fairy Tail's master. I'm sorry about that. I hope you won't get confused. And I don't own fairy tail:))  
**

Chapter 4: They Meet Each Other

Lucy packed the things she'll need and she set off to go to Fairy Tail. When she arrived in her destined place, she saw a lot of happy people roaming around the streets of Magnolia. She saw many stores so she went to some stores. Lucy heard a loud growl. It was her stomach. _I guess I need to go find a place to eat in. _When she saw one dining place, she ran there swiftly because of her hunger. "It's a good thing dad gave me 100,000 Jewels. If not, I would have starved to death!" she said, eating and ordering food continuously. "I wonder if the food in Fairy Tail is good as well" she said, thinking of what food there might be in Fairy Tail. After eating, she forgot which way to go to the guild. "Oh no! Which way do I need to go! North or South? East or West? Northeast or Southwest? Northwest or Southeast? This is bad. Very bad. Wait, I know! I'll just ask the people here which direction Fairy Tail is!" she told herself. When she saw a blue-haired half-naked man, a pink-haired man, a scarlet-haired woman wearing a metal armor, and a flying blue cat who has the Fairy Tail tattoo, she immediately ran towards the group. "Excuse me, are you members of the guild Fairy Ta-?" but before Lucy can continue, her eyes went to the pink-haired mage. But she shook her head and repeated her question. "Are you members of the  
guild Fairy Tail?" she asked with her eyes still set on the pink-haired guy. "Yes we are. Why did you ask?" the half-naked guy said "well, I wanted to join Fairy Tail but I forgot which direction to go to" she said "we're heading back to our guild, you make come with us to know where Fairy Tail's located" he said, smiling "Oh thank you very much!" Lucy said. But she's still bothered by how she felt when she saw the pink-haired mage. She felt like she already met him before. But something else is bothering her besides the pink-haired mage. She doesn't even know who she's with. "Umm... excuse me but may I know your names? I feel quite awkward with accompanying people whom I don't know" Lucy said "and I'm sorry for not introducing myself at first. I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" she said "I'm Gray" the half-naked man said "and I'm Erza" the scarlet-haired mage said "I'm Natsu and this is Happy" the pink-haired mage said, pointing to the flying cat. "Aye!" Happy said. "Y-y-you can talk!" Lucy said in shock. "Aye! I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Happy asked Lucy. "It's okay. I just got...startled that's all" she said while rubbing the back of her head. "Anyway, what's the magic you use?" Lucy asked all of them. "Well, I requip" Erza said "I use fire!" Natsu said "in fact, Natsu's a dragon slayer!" Happy said. "Whoa!" Lucy said in amazement. "I use ice" Gray said while demonstrating his ice magic, smiling. "you don't need to boast your magic at Lucy, droopy eyes!" Natsu yelled at Gray "I ain't boasting, squinty eyes!" Gray said. They were about to fight, in the middle of the town but luckily, Erza was there to stop them. "STOP IT YOU MORONS! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOWN AND LUCY IS HERE STANDING AND-!" but before Erza could continue her sermon and glare at them scarily, she was stopped by Lucy's laugh. "Are you always like this even outside Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, trying to make herself stop giggling. "Well, yeah" Natsu said. "Can we go to the guild now? Cause I want to see how fun it is in Fairy Tail!" Lucy said while smiling. "Well, if you're that desperate," Natsu said while grabbing Lucy's hand. Lucy blushed so hard. _Why am I blushing! I have no reason to blush or something! _Lucy thought but she stopped blushing later on. "Then let's go!" Natsu continued. So they all ran to the guild, "I wonder why I blushed when Natsu grabbed my hand? Oh well." Lucy said. "Come on Lucy let's go before they all leave us behind" Happy said. So Lucy and Happy caught up, going to the guild. _This will be fun!_ Lucy thought.

**Please review! And please don't be afraid to tell me your ideas to make my story better:)) **


	5. Louwry's Resemblance

**Before moving on to the next chapter, I made corrections (on Chapter 4) that the guild master of Fairy Tail in Louwry's time is Meardolle. Meardolle is a character I made up and he's somehow a relative of Makarov. And Makarov met Louwry when he was like 9 or 10 in my imagination:)) I don't own fairy tail:) **

Chapter 5: Louwry's Resemblance

When they entered Fairy Tail, Lucy was in shock because there are many wizards there. "Hey Gramps!" Natsu said while looking at a small old man drinking alcohol. "What?" the old man asked "We have a new guild member!" he said, pointing to Lucy. "This is Master Makarov, the guild master" Nastu added. "Hello!" Lucy said while waving her hand. "Huh! Louwry nii-chan! Is that you! Why are you so young and I'm so old!" Makarov said with his eyes very wide. "Eh?" Lucy said, puzzled and amused. "Aren't you Louwry?" Makarov asked. "Master, she's Lucy. L-U-C-Y Lucy not L-O-U-W-R-Y Louwry" Gray said, emphasizing Lucy's name. But when she recalled that Makarov said 'Louwry', she remembered what her father told her. "Lourwy? You mean Louwry Catphield? The powerful stellar mage?" Lucy asked. "Yes" Makarov asked "Excuse me Lucy but, are you a stellar mage?" Makarov asked "yes" she said in reply. _I can feel Louwry nii-chan's presence within this woman. She is probably her reincarnation just like how it's supposed to be according to their family's prophecy. If she is her reincarnation, I must watch over her so that nothing will harm her just like what happened to Louwry nii-chan years and years ago. I'm still wondering who are the reincarnations of Aeris nii-san and Eranious nii-chan. Wait a minute. I'm not sure why but how come I just realized now that Natsu looks exactly like Aeris nii-san. _Makarov thought. "Hey Gramps, she can join the guild right?" Natsu asked him "Sure! Why not?" he said, smiling. _If Lucy is Louwry nii-chan and Natsu is Aeris nii-san, then who's Eranious nii-chan's reincarnate? _Makarov thought again as he kept sipping on his alcohol beverage.

While their guild master is thinking about important stuff, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Natsu introduced Lucy to everyone in Fairy Tail. "This is Macao. He's a mage" Natsu said "of course he's a mage squinty! What's the use if he'll join a guild and he's not a mage idiot!" Gray yelled at the Dragon Slayer.

But since Gray and Natsu are bickering, Erza and Happy continued introducing the other members of their guild. "This is Reedus, Cana, Laki, Laxus the great idiot in my life, Wakaba, Max, Bisca, Alzack and Warren" Erza said. "What did you just call me!" Laxus shouted "I called you The Great Idiot! Why? You got a problem with that!" Erza whined back "Yeah I have a problem with that! Why did you call me that!" he yelled "because I want to and it's true!" Erza said "why you little..." Laxus said and started chasing Erza while she kept on saying "All Hail The Great Idiot in our Lives!"

"Sorry you had to see that Lucy. Anyway, this is Jet, Droy, and Levy, the Shadowgear team while Fried, Evergreen, and Bixlow compose the Raijin Tribe. And this is Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, and Elfman" Happy said. Everyone kept saying hi to Lucy until she and Happy were surrounded. _This is going to be fun! _she thought.

While Fairy Tail was in chaos, Lisanna was just starting her S-class mission. "I think I'll be away for about 3 months" she said as she walked to find the monster she would be battling. "I guess I should hurry up if I want this mission to consume a smaller amount of months." she said. Lisanna thought _I wonder what my guild mates are doing. Especially...Natsu. _

**Please review!:)) And please include in your review if you have seen any misspelled words or other things:)) thnx! **


	6. Jealous Lisanna

Chapter 6: Jealous Lisanna

**I'm so sorry for not uploading the next chapter soon!:(( I was very busy with school stuff and I have a lot of projects and I need to read some book that's for college people but they're letting us read it! (I'm only in the 6****th**** grade! I need to finish Grade 7, Highschool Year 1, 2, 3, and 4 to reach college!) then there's the periodic test but it's already my Christmas Break! And it's my birthday next week! anyway, here's the next chapter!:)) **

3 months past and Lucy is getting closer to the other members of Fairy Tail especially Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu. But she is getting strange feelings for a certain friend and she can't stop it at all.

_What is happening to me! Every time Natsu is with me, I get these weird feelings even though he just smiles at me! _Lucy thought to herself as she kept sipping at her drink. "What's wrong Lucy? Do you have a problem or something?" a white haired girl asked "nothing Mirajane. Hey, could I ask you something?" Lucy said "sure, what is it?" Mirajane said

"If a certain person makes you feel strange things even if that certain person just smiles at you, what do you think is that feeling?" Lucy asked. "Oh my Lucy! Don't tell me..." Mirajane said in shock "what? What is it?" Lucy asked in a worried expression. "Oh Lucy is in LOVE!" Mirajane shouted. The whole guild stared at the two young ladies by the counter. "What! Lucy's in LOVE!" Macao asked in amazement "Woah! Really!" Wakaba said with the same expression as Macao "Wow! Who's the gut you're in love with, Lucy?" Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy asked her."Wait, why am I asking this question if it's so obvious who she likes!" Gray said. "What do you mean, Gray?" Lucy asked. "It's so obvious that _you like me_!" he said , smiling strangely at Lucy. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Lucy shouted. "Then who are you in love with! Just tell us Lucy!" Natsu said with his eyes sparkling "What! No I'm not in love with anybody!" she blurted out.

While the guild was butting into Lucy's love life, someone opened the doors of Fairy Tail. A short, white haired girl who looks like Mirajane appeared. "Hey guys! How were you all while I was gone?" she asked "Lisanna!" a voice from behind said. "Lisanna?" Natsu said "hey Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy! How were my wonderful teammates!" Lisanna said with a big smile on her face. "Lisanna! How are you! It's been a while!" they all said. "Who's Lisanna?" Lucy asked Mirajane "she my sister and she's an S-class wizard" she said. "Hey Lucy!" Natsu called. Lucy turned and said "hey! What's up?" the blonde maiden asked. "Wanna meet Lisanna?" he asked "umm... it's okay" she replied. Lisanna saw how close Natsu and Lucy were. "Hey, who's that girl with Natsu?" Lisanna asked "oh, that's Lucy, the new member. Wanna meet her?" Gray asked "nah, it's okay but are they really this close?" she asked "yeah. In fact, they go to jobs together with me, Erza, and Happy" he replied. "Oh" was the only thing she can utter for now.

Lisanna saw Lucy going near her. She gave her a small smile and Lucy smiled back but when Lisanna remembered how close she was with her group, her smile turned to a frown and her blood boiled. But she kept her anger at herself. She didn't want to cause any trouble so she smiled again. "Hi I'm Lu-!" but before Lucy can continue, she was cut by Lisanna "Lucy right? Yeah I heard about you from Gray" she replied "anyway" Lisanna continued but before she can, she pulled Lucy's arm and whispered into her ear "I don't care about anything that has something to do with you. But this I tell you, _stay away from my group, especially from Natsu okay?"_ Lucy's eyes grew wide after hearing what Lisanna told her "but I just want to be frie-!" "I don't want to be friends with a person who steals their property. Understand?" Lisanna said.

Lucy was still shaking. _What's wrong with her! I didn't even do anything that would make her act like that towards me. But the question is... does she like Natsu as well? _

The next day, Lucy didn't go to the guild. She was still afraid of what might happen or what Lisanna would tell her.

"Hmmm... something's wrong... where's Lucy?" Natsu said. Lisanna accidentally spit her drink out of nowhere. "Oh, sorry about that Natsu. She might be feeling bad or something that's why she didn't come" she replied "maybe. Let's go visit her!" Gray, Erza, and Happy requested. When Lisanna heard this, she immediately changed the topic. "Hey Natsu! Do you want to go on a job?" she asked. But before Natsu could reply, she immediately pulled Natsu and the others (Gray, Erza, and Happy). _This is what you get Lucy, for trying to take Natsu away from me! You will pay your debt with your own life! _

**Please, R&R! I'll try to update soon! It's almost my birthday!:))**_  
_


	7. Suspicion

**HEYY GUYSSSS~~~~~~! It's been a really really really really (after 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times of saying really...) REALLY long time since I've ever updated this fanfic! It's pretty much because I'm really busy with school what nots and family whatevs. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter~~~~! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Suspicion **

"Hey Natsu... is something wrong?" Gray asked the Fire mage

"Huh? Wha? Oh, it's you... Nothing really. It's nothing important... I guess..." Natsu said before returning into deep thought once again.

"Alright, that's it! WHAT'S UP?" Gray complained

"OKAY! I'll tell you! Geez..." Natsu said

"Well?" The Ice mage asked

"Okay, here's the thing. I feel like Lucy's been avoiding me ever since Lisanna returned..."

"Maybe she thinks you're too squinty-eyed so she ignores you?"

"Maybe... HEY!" Natsu yelled

"I'm just joking! Geez..."

Just then, a blonde girl covered in dry blood entered the guild, wide-eyed.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled

"LUCY! what happened?" the Fire mage asked. She didn't respond.

"Luce? Is there something wrong?" he asked

When he touched her cold cheek, she flinched. Natsu was shocked.

"Lucy..." he mumbled

"D-D-Don't... t-t-touch... m-me..." she told the dragon slayer

"Why? What happe-?" but before Natsu could finish his question, Lisanna entered.

"Hey guys! Whoa... what happened to you?" she said with a bit of disgust in her tone.

When Lucy saw her, her eyes grew wider and she tried running away from her but bumped into Natsu.

"Y-Y-You..." she whispered

"What's wrong? **_Is there something wrong?_**" Lisanna asked with a tone of warning in her voice 

"Y-Y-You... c-c-covered... b-b-blood... **_HIYAAAAAA!_**" she screeched

"HEY! Could ya keep it down? You're gonna make my ears bleed! Geez..." Lisanna complained

"Lucy! What's wrong?" the worried Natsu asked. Lisanna saw the worry in his eyes. She got annoyed with it and grabbed Lucy.

"Why don't we clean her up first?" she asked with an innocent and fake smile

"Why don't **_I _**clean her first?" Erza suggested

"Alrighty!" Lisanna said and "threw" Lucy to Erza

When Lucy was already cleaned up, Lisanna brought her outside to talk to her. When they got to the back of the guild, Lisanna pushed Lucy with so much force.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU? YOU COULD'VE EXPOSED ME THERE!" Lisanna said

"You were the one who tried to kill me... right **_Eranious?_**" Lucy said

Lisanna flinched when she heard that name. The name of the person whom she reincarnated through herself.

"What if I said yes **_Lucy? _**Or should I say... **_Louwry?_**" she replied

"You disgust me... why don't you just give up on Natsu?" Lisanna said

"No. Natsu was destined to fulfill something for the person he reincarnated through himself... Aeris..." Lucy said with a bit of pink tint on her cheeks.

"But no matter what happens, **_I'll kill you _**before you do what you are destined to fulfill here on earth. And I'll try that... NOW!" she said but before she could attack her... someone appeared.

**_"_STOP IT! _Now..." _**the voice said.

The girls tuned around and saw...

"Aeris..."

"N-Natsu..."

The girls saw Natsu, looking at Lisanna with disbelief...

"Stay away from Lucy!" Natsu's voice was stern.

Lisanna scooted away from Lucy and Natsu took Lucy in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy said, surprised by his sudden action.

"I'm sorry..." Natsu whispered to her

"It's alright. I'm fine anyway." Lucy whispered back and gave him a small smile.

"NATSU! Stay away from her!" Lisanna said

Natsu faced the owner of the voice and said "You don't know?"

"Huh? Don't know what?" Lisanna asked in confusion.

Natsu smirked.

"Let me demonstrate..." he said.

Lucy and Lisanna stared at him with confusion.

Natsu turned to face Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked

But just then, she understood what he meant by "demonstration"...

Lisanna stood there gaping at the two mages with their lips pressed against each other...

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's short :) I'll try updating soon. So, REVIEW :) **


End file.
